Dying Light
The following are Easter Eggs that appear in Dying Light. Harran.com. For this easter egg you will need to scan a QR code, this code appears in all the posters of "The Escorpion" (Jade Aldemir) at right bottom corner you will find the code scan it, with a phone and it will redirect you to Harran.com The Last of Us During the "Bunker" side quest, the player will be required to access the Harran City Hall administrations building. In the uppermost accessible floor, there will be an elevator crawling with bugs. Approach the elevator, and out will come an enemy that looks very similar to the "Clicker" infected from "The Last of Us". The elevator itself is drenched in blood and infested with roaches. Kill the "Clicker", and loot his body to obtain the Clicker weapon modification. Destiny In the Slums area, there is a cave hidden in the mountains near the harbor, on the southeastern side of the map. Inside, are several chests of loot, and hordes of infected that will attack the player in waves. World 1-1 On the west side of Old Town, if the player were to explore the rooftops, in one of the chimneys, they will find a rather conspicuous and familiar looking green pipe. Holding the pull button for a few moments will enable players the option to enter "World 1-1". Doing so will drop players into a rather disturbing version of "Super Mario 3", where the player must walk in a thin strip, surrounded by a pool of blood, and climb across blocks to avoid miniature biters, and full sized Bombers. Jumping upon the correct squares will reveal a hidden block, on top of which is the blueprint for the Pyza Suit. This is a reference to Mario's "Tanuki Suit", which enables the player to "fly" or glide over a short distance. Excalibur Towards the middle of the line of the map, out in the water bordering the Slums, there is a small, rocky island. In this island is a decomposing corpse, who is gripping a large, medieval battle swor lodged in his chest. The HUD of this weapon reads "This EXPcalibur is mine.". THe player must hold the interact button for several minutes before they can pull the sword from the corpse, a reference to the story of King Arthur. The corpse will ignite into a fireball, and after it burns away, there will be a blueprint to craft the Excalibur weapon. Dead Island All of the zombies in the game, save for the Bolter and Screamer, are references to the zombies from the successful Techland game "Dead Island": Biters are the Walkers, Virals are the Infected, the Toad is the Floater, the Goon is the Thug, the Bomber is the Suicider, the Destroyer is the Ram, and the Volatile can be likened to the Butcher. Also, if one goes near the harbors or other shores of Harran, they will hear gentle waves crashing and seagulls cawing. Both sound effects are recycled background audio from Dead Island There are also strikingly similar plot elements and a similar storyline to Dead Island.